The Rain
by SammehIsTehSecks
Summary: He dragged his lips down her mouth, smearing her red lipstick against her pale skin.It made no difference to her, her mascara had run and her hair was wet from the rain.But she couldn't feel anymore beautiful in his arms.


**A/N:** Another story I had laying on my computer, it was there since this summer, hehe.

Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, I hope this isn't MA. (

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Kiss me freely, kiss me wantonly.''

Came her shuddered whisper into his ear, her body was pressed roughly into the wall behind her, aching at being arched

in such an impossible angle.

His hands holding her so tightly it felt as if her skin was being pierced.

But she loved it, loved the pain of being loved freely.

He kissed her sloppily, his lips barely finding hers in his haste to cover each part of her silken skin in his kisses.

He dragged his lips down her mouth, smearing her red lipstick against her pale skin.

It made no difference to her, her mascara had run and her hair was wet from the rain.

But she couldn't feel anymore beautiful in his arms.

God she loved him.

He roughly yanked her arms from above her head to place them tightly against her sides as he licked down her chin and neck, his tongue delving deeper to the plump, firm flesh of her breasts. Finding her bud hiding behind the flimsy material of her soaked shirt.

She whimpered, never once moving as his played a tortuous game on her heart.

Arching her neck to the side she gave him more access to her abuse. He tore his swollen lips from her bud to her neck, his eyes gleaming in the dimply lit room to lap at the junction of her neck and shoulder.. he whispered to her in his deep baritone sweet nothings before he bit deeply into her shoulder. She panted out as her eyes widened.

''God.'' she groaned out passionately.

She blinked rapidly; feeling the burning sensation of freely cut skin, the warmth of her blood oozing down her chest only to be lapped up by his warm, agile tongue.

It calmed her. She sighed contently, a soft sweet sigh of pure bliss.

The wound was soon forgotten as he crouched down to rid her of her smooth, black skirt leaving her in black panties held together by the deep cobalt ties on the side that kept them at her hips.

Slowly and meticulously he pulled the string until one side slackened. His hand moving to the other, following the same manner. Glancing up at her, he then spread her legs slowly then yanked off the panties.

Leaving her slick and shaven to him and _only_ him.

She felt pride bubble within her in that moment; she felt pride to be owned.

His hands released her wrist now a sallow and bluish color.

His hand placed on her stomach as he pressed her lightly into the wall, he kneeled and dipped a finger into her essence, his fingers slowly..searching for her bundle of nerves.

He found and took hold, his fingers curling and thrusted against her. Her head fell back in her passion, legs becoming instantly weak to his ministrations.

God, she loved him.

She bit her swollen and red-stained lips as she stifled a few moans..her eyes glazed and stared at the room.

Hallway that entered you into their apartment. Heh, they just couldn't make it to the couch.

She glanced down at him, realizing lazily that he was still clothed, she frowned..when.

A particular good thrust sent her tumbling to the floor into his secure arms; she leaked down her thighs..on his fingers and soon into his mouth.

In that moment she saw spirals in her eyes, pleasure radiating through her tingling body and passion beyond relief. She felt light...she felt loved.

Oh so very loved.

Once he was done emptying her of her sweet essence he stood, taking her with him as he had her straddling him, he pulled her close not caring that her fluids leaked on his shirt, he carried her to the bedroom. She giggled, they had made it.

He lay her flat on the bed and slowly pulled her shirt from her head, his hand sliding up her stomach to pull the front clip of her bra. He liked these bras he mused. He then pulled her up; her eyes still glazed from her release. Her arms limply dragging behind her, he kissed the middle of her neck before he lay her back down.

He rose from the bed and commenced in taking off his clothes, he had come to his shirt when he realized she had risen from the bed..he raised an eyebrow.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and yanked him down by his tie.

''Keep it on, It turns me on.'' She pulled roughly on him again, bringing his larger frame onto her body.

Her fingertip traced his lowerlip as she stared at his mouth intently before she stared at his face, tilting her head to the side she smirked.

''Mine.''

She bit him, his lowerlip to be precise. Hard enough to draw blood, she licked it away, swallowing it with ease.

He shook his head some then delved his head down to suckle at her nipple, his hands moving to spread her legs. He had over time grown to know how she wanted it, unexpected, deep and wanton.

While he suckled masteriously at her nipple he positioned himself and thrust deeply; she gasped.

He grinned against her nipple, just what he wanted.

He loved to make love to her, especially after a night like tonight. She had fallen from his gaze for only a moment, only to be found dancing casually with some drunken male with his slithery hands at her waist.

His golden eyes had widened a fraction and he quickly stalked over to the couple, successfully ripping her from the man's clutches his golden eyes hardened at her, she had merely smirked at him.

That small act heightened his rage and his had excused his self from his collegues claiming she had felt ill.

Surely he had to teach her a lesson for her act, he took a sniff of her and recoiled only slightly from the man's over-powering stench on his mate.

The whole time she had smiled, he knew this was their little game but she was getting far too bold and the aching in his loins reminded him of that.

He loved their game of punish the disobedient mate.

It had also rained. Making it even better..she was beautiful in the rain.

His thoughts flashed to her laughing and biting at her lowerlip, slowly releasing the full flesh as he gazed down at her, gasping and moaning beneath him. Most of the smeared makeup cleared on her face, her hair smoothed and caressing the white pillows in dark wonder. She was his little angel, _his_ sweet angel.

He gathered and stored deeply the memory of how she looked, body slick from sweat and rain. He watched a trickle slide down her stomach then dip into her bellybutton, the small beads of sweat. The way she whimpered, her throaty gasps..he closed his eyes and pushed deeper. He felt her limit and smiled.

Raising her legs up to his sides he held them and allowed her to hook her legs around his back. Her hips raised off the bed and pushed against him. He could see her essence dripping past her mound to the plump flesh of her rear. He'd lick that all away in due time.

He slowed his thrusts but kept the fierce roughness as he pumped against her, his hands sliding along the smooth curves of her sides.

''Please..please baby, I love you, harder..''

The words he loved to hear from her sweet lips, how she innocently would ask, her eyes wild with lust.

He complied and moved his hands to her hips, pulling her against him with each thrust into her, he felt it..it tingled from his thighs up to his length, bubbling up until it reached his tip. He released her slowly and let her lay on the bed on the bed as he laid over her, thrusting in as deep as he could.

She screamed out.

He smiled tiredly as he emptied himself deep into her, filling her with _his_ seed. He panted heavily as he then, slide his hands underneath her lowerback, pulling her onto his stomach as he flipped onto his back.

He kissed her, biting her lowerlip before he lapped the small trickle of blood away, his tongue delving into her mouth before he pulled away and nuzzled into her hair..it smelled..smelled of rain.

He shifted and got comfortable, already knowing his love had fallen asleep, kissing her forehead he pulled the comforter over their body and settled his hands possessively around her waist.

He had almost missed out on this precious gift because of his foolish ways, staring out the window he smiled tiredly at his mate only to have her curl into him and mutter his name softly in her sleep,'' Sesshou...''

He smiled just this once in the dimly lit room of their condo at his lover,'' Kagome.''

He loved the rain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **You know what to do.

Review!


End file.
